1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to battery cover latch mechanisms used in portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually include latch mechanisms to latch battery covers to housings. The latch mechanisms require frequent installation and removal of batteries relative to the housings.
A typical latch mechanism is used to attach a battery cover to a housing of the portable electronic device. A latch of the latch mechanism includes a pair of hooks at one end of the battery cover and a locking pin protruding from the other end of the battery cover. A pair of grooves and a locking hole are defined in the housing. In assembly, the hooks are inserted into the grooves. The battery cover is pressed downwardly onto the housing until the locking pin is inserted into the locking hole. However, during disassembly, a large force is needed to remove the battery cover from the housing. It is difficult to the install and removal of the battery relative to the housing.
Therefore, there exists room for improvement within the art.